MMMe gustas ¡Te amo!
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: Serie de tres songfics. 1. ¡Style! con la canción Su-Su-Suki Daisuki ¡Vocaloid! 2. Bunny, con la canción ¿Renraku mada? Kenny ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando solo a Butters a la espera de una llamada que parece jamás llegar.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Saludos gente! Vengo a traerles esta vez son unos cuantos one-shot y songfics. Es que en mi país este es el mes del amor y la amistad y quise hacer un Style, un Bunny y un Creek para celebrarlo._

_Inner Ken: ¡Con Vocaloid!_

_Sí, con vocaloid. Este está inspirado en la canción 'Su-Su-Suki Daisuki', que traduce 'M-M-Me gustas Te amo' de Rin Kagamine. El video es realmente bonito. La canción me ayudó a traducirla mi hermano, puede que haya errores de dedo, en ese caso por favor ignórenlos y disfruten de la lectura._

_Sé que debería estar escribiendo '¿De quién $!# me enamoré?' pero estos songfics los tengo listos desde hace rato, así que no interrumpen el tiempo de trabajo XD._

_Advertencia: si tus padres portan el gen recesivo de la diabetes y tú fuiste ese 25% que lo heredó este Fic puede causarte 'coma diabético' o un bajonazo de insulina. Así que ten a la mano la botellita de glucosa al 50% además de la jeringuilla con la insulina._

_South Park es de Trey y Matt. Su-Su-Suki Daisuki es de Rin, miento, es de… bueno, el caso es que no es mío. _

_**M-M-M-ME GUSTAS ¡TE AMO!**_

Ne, ne, ne, nee, ne/o, o, o, oye maestro

¿Shoto I I? / ¿Me permites unos momentos?

Isogashii nara, gomen/ perdóname si estás ocupado

Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi deii/ un poco, aunque sea un poco

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte/ por favor hablemos

Kyle se conectó en Facebook, como todas las mañanas. Vio que tenía seis solicitudes de amistad, comenzó a jugar a los dados para aceptar o rechazar, pero al llegar a la final se llevó una gran sorpresa. Quién la enviaba era Stanley Randall Marsh. Desde que se había ido cuando cumplió diez no se habían vuelto a hablar. Kyle pensaba que Stan estaría enojado con él por haberle dado la espalda cuando veía todo como mierda. La aceptó y pudo ver que Stan estaba conectado. Decidió hablarle.

-Hola Stan.

-Oh, hola Kyle.

-Con que por fin te decidiste a reabrir tu Facebook, que bien.

-Bueno, lo hice con un fin en específico.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál?

-Bueno… quiero hablarte

Kyle sonrió. Había reabierto su Facebook solo por él. Se sintió importante.

-También te tengo en Messenger.

-Sí, pero casi no te conectas allí.

-Ou… si quieres me conecto ya.

-Ok.

Kyle abrió rápidamente su Messenger. Pero algo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Sintió que una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Si, esa era una oportunidad para decirle a Stan todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que sentía desde los 9 años. Stan estaba conectado, inmediatamente comenzaron una video-llamada.

-Hola Stan- saludó reprimiendo sus nervios.

-Hola Ky- lo saludó el pelinegro alegremente. Comenzaron una entretenida conversación que se prolongó por más de dos horas. Sus gargantas estaban cansadas de tanto reír. Se contaron todo lo que habían hecho durante los últimos cuatro años de ausencia.

_¿Onaka sukanai?/ ¿tienes hambre?_

_¿Naneka tabetai?/ ¿deseas algo?_

_Eeto atashi… mizu deiiya/ bueno yo… solo agua_

_Kimi monitor kara mewo hanashita/ tus ojos se alejan del monitor_

_Sukini hisshini simulat/ yo solo disimulo impaciente_

_Sore nanoni baka mitsume raretara/ aunque solo estés bromeando, me da vergüenza cuando me ves_

_Nodoga kawaite koe dekinai/ mi garganta se seca y no me salen las palabras_

Kyle se sentía pleno. Stan parecía ser todavía el mismo de antes, lo seguía sintiendo como su mejor amigo. No había cambiado por dentro, lo seguía amando.

-Bien… creo que debo irme- dijo Stan a modo de despedida -¿mañana a esta hora?

Kyle se quedó callado. Si podía mañana a la misma hora, pero justo en ese momento se sentía con el impulso. Justo en ese momento era cuando podría declarársele, mañana podría ser demasiado tarde.

-¡Espera!- gritó Kyle.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Stan.

-_¿qué debería hacer?- _pensó –Tú sabes, bueno… ahora… ¡no puedo, me da miedo decirlo!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Stan confundido.

_Kimochi tsutae tai yo anata ni/ quiero decirte lo que siento maestro_

_Kono kimochi doushite hurushii no/ este sentimiento ¿por qué duele tanto?_

…_._

_¿Dou shiyou ka?/ ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_¿Nani shiyou ka?/ ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

_Eeto ¿soreja janken shiyo?/ Bueno ¿conoces el juego piedra-papel-tijera?_

_Janken-pon, aikode sho/ piedra-papel-tijera… escojo tijera_

_Gomenne, tsumaranai ne/ lo siento, ha sido empate_

-Ah… bien, verás Stan… es que yo… cuando teníamos nueve años… ¿recuerdas qué…? Bueno… que yo te dije que…

-¿Eh?- preguntó Stan con expresión confusa –Kyle, de verdad debo irme…

-¡No! Espera un momento por favor- Kyle inhaló profundamente.

-En serio Ky…- intentó excusarse Marsh.

-Tu sabes, por cierto, puede parecerte repentino… Si piensas que es ridículo, perdóname. Quizás te sorprenda…- comenzó a balbucear Kyle.

-¿Qué?- Stan estaba cada vez más confundido.

-No, después de todo tengo miedo- se dijo a si mismo Kyle.

-Kyle ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Stan un poco preocupado.

-Tu sabes, ahora yo… yo, yo, yo... bueno, tu sabes. Bueno tu… yo… ¡ah! Lo siento, espera un momento… yo… ¡AGh!... Me gus… em…- Kyle se enredaba con su propia lengua.

-¿What?

-Tu… yo… ah… perdona… bueno… tu sabes… Bueno, me gu… ¡Ash!... Tu sabes yo… sobre eso… sobre ti… digo, yo… eh… quiero decir, acerca de eso. Pues, tú me… me… me… me- Kyle comenzó a sudar. Estaba realmente nervioso, aunque Stan no estuviera personalmente allí. Si en verdad estuviera presente probablemente a Kyle le hubiera dado un infarto -¡Gah! Perdona, por favor olvídalo ¡No!

-Debo irme- dijo Stan.

-¡Espera!- gritó con desespero levantándose de la silla. Stan se sujetó los audífonos por el tono agudo de voz de su súper mejor amigo. Kyle inhaló profundamente intentando calmarse –Me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me…- apretó los dientes enojado consigo mismo por no poder articular las palabras – me… me… me… me… me… me… ¡AAAGH! ¡Me gustas! ¡Te amo!

Ambos quedaron sin palabras. Kyle estaba fatigado y sonrojado. Stan levantó su mano y presionó 'enter' con la mirada aún perdida en el monitor. Le llegó a Kyle un mensaje instantáneo.

"Volveré a South Park, espero verte pronto. Hay muchas cosas que quiero confesarte ky, espero que no lo tomes a mal. Espero que nada cambien entre nosotros si no estás de acuerdo con mi declaración. La verdad Kyle, es que siento algo hacia ti… desde que éramos pequeños. Mi corazón te pertenece desde los nueve años. De verdad Kyle a mi… ¡Me gustas! ¡Te amo!"

Kyle terminó de leer y volvió su vista hacia la imagen de Stan, él también se había sonrojado. Ambos sonrieron y Stan se acercó lentamente al monitor, Kyle lo imitó. Estaban a escasos dos centímetros de la pantalla, cuando Kyle susurró sonriendo.

-Eres un cobarde.

- y tú un tonto.

-Eres un malagradecido.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-No me llamaste en todo este tiempo.

-Perdóname- susurró con voz sexy.

-Te extrañé demasiado.

-Igual yo.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente al su respectivos monitores. Tocaron al tiempo la helada superficie con los labios y comenzaron a 'besarse'. Sus labios estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Parecía que de verdad estuvieran cada uno presente en la habitación del otro. Fue definitivamente el mejor beso de sus vidas.

_Su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su/ me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me_

_Suu, waa… gomen wasurete/ ¡Gah! __Perdóname, por favor olvídalo ¡No!_

_¡Matte!/ ¡espera!_

_Su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su/ me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me_

_¡Suki! ¡DAISUKI!/ ¡Me gustas! ¡TE AMO!_

_¿Y cómo les pareció? ¿Tan dulce que empalaga?_

_Inner Ken: porque se supone que eso debe hacer._

_Si, quise hacerlo un poco cursi ¡Es que me pareció una canción tan romántica! y apenas me imaginaba a Kyle intentando declarársele a Stan ¡Fue muy hermoso!_

_Inner Ken: me gustó… me gustó bastante._

_¿Tal vez sea porque escribiste más de la mitad de este Fic?_

_Inner Ken: si… supongo._

_Bien ¡Esperamos reviews gente! mañana subiré el Bunny ¡Aún más dulce!_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Aquí la continuación! Bueno, puede que ya casi se haya terminado el mes y yo debiera estar escribiendo algo de terror. Pero quise terminar este Fic, solo falta este y el tan ansiado Creek._

_Em... pues, con respecto a las peticiones de Songfics... puede que esto se alargue si puedo adaptar las canciones que me han dicho para la pareja que pidan ¡Asi que pidan! pero por ahora publicaré este y el Creek que ya tengo hechos._

_South Park es de Trey y Matt. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Es de Rin, o Vocaloid, o alguien que no soy yo. Sin más que decir… ¡Lean!_

_**¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS LLAMADO?**_

_Nigiyakana machino naka e/ Te fuiste a la alborotada ciudad  
>Nare nai jacketto de con tu nuevo bléiser  
>Kakete sonomama kieta y ya no volviste  
>Iki basho mo shira nai kara Como no sé dónde estás  
>Sagasu koto sae deki nai de iru no sé por dónde comenzar a buscarte_

Butters tomó su celular… ninguna llamada perdida.

Se sintió deprimido de nuevo. No veía a Kenny desde hacía casi un año. De verdad lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa actitud fiestera despreocupada y poco convencional por la que se caracterizaba el rubio. Esa actitud por la que se quedó meses enteros en su cuarto, castigado.

Aunque la opinión de sus padres era que Butters había mejorado su actitud desde que Kenny había desaparecido, a Butters no le importaba si Kenny hacía que lo castigaran extremadamente. Amaba a Kenny, siempre lo había amado y la ausencia de Kenny le provocaba una opresión en su pequeño y frágil corazón…

'_Hontou ni kimi no koto ga'/ 'Realmente te amo'  
>Suki datte iwarete eso decías, me lo decías  
>Shinjizu ni irareru nara intento creerte  
>Donna ni raku nandaro pero por algún motivo no puedo_

Sonó el timbre. Butters se levantó, recogió sus libros y caminó triste y lentamente por los pasillos. Sacó su celular del bolsillo… ninguna llamada perdida.

Todos los demás corrían a su alrededor. Era viernes, por lo tanto día de fiesta. Todos querían estar lo más pronto posible reunidos en un bar con sus amigos. Pero Butters estaba solo, no hablaba con mucha gente y no mucha gente le hablaba.

Entonces timbró su celular. Su corazón saltó de emoción y metió rápidamente la mano a su bolsillo.

_-¿Será posible?... ¿Kenny me…?- _sus lindos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio el nombre de quién llamaba, era su madre. Suspiró decepcionado –Hola mamá- saludó intentando no oírse deprimido.

-Butters ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado a casa? Tu padre está muy molesto.

-Mamá, estaba en la escuela. Hoy es viernes ¿recuerdas? Y los viernes salimos más tarde.

-Pues más te vale que no estés mintiendo jovencito. Tu padre te espera aquí en cinco minutos.

-Ajá- respondió Butters y colgó el móvil. Salió de la escuela y miró el opaco cielo, todo se veía tan deprimente. Divisó un pequeño y solitario árbol que comenzaba a cubrirse de la nieve que comenzaba a caer, se acercó al árbol y lo tocó sonriendo deprimentemente –Tu también estas solo ¿verdad?- le susurró -¿Tu novio también desapareció sin dejar rastro?- se sentó en la base del árbol.

Miró hacia el oscuro cielo azul. Le recordaba los ojos de Kenny, sintió ganas de llorar.

_Aitai yo··· ¿aenai no? / Te echo de menos… ¿tú a mi no?  
>Zutto chakushin o Siempre he estado  
>Machi tsuzuke teru esperando tu llamada  
>'¿Dareyo?' toka iware sou de '¿Quién eres?' tengo miedo que me digas eso.  
>Kocchi kara wa no tengo el valor  
>Renraku deki nai yo para llamarte_

Estaba en su cuarto, castigado por llegar tarde y 'haciendo tareas'. En realidad estaba acostado en su cama, bocarriba, ojeando una cámara digital en la cual tenía infinidad de fotos de Kenny y él juntos.

Tomó con mano temblorosa su celular. Menú… contactos… K… Kenny… opciones… marcar… ¡No!, no podía llamarlo, no tenía los cojones para llamarlo ¿Y si Kenny lo había olvidado? ¿Y si se había ido para alejarse de él? ¿Y si le decía algo como 'Te detesto' o 'No me vuelvas a llamar'? eso terminaría de destrozar su corazón. Prefería que la ignorancia lo hiriera a que la verdad lo matara.

Sintió rabia hacia si mismo por no tener las agallas de llamarlo. Lanzó su teléfono hacia la cesta de la ropa sucia y se cubrió sus ojos, que habían comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente. Entonces se levantó preocupado y corrió a salvar su celular. No podía perderlo de vista ¿Y si Kenny lo llamaba? No podía descuidarse.

_Kiga tsukeba tewo awasete/ Llegaste sin que me diera cuenta  
>'Matasete suman' to kimi ga ayamatte iru 'Perdón por hacerte esperar' te disculpaste conmigo  
>Zettai ni yurushima sen Por supuesto que no quiero perdonarte  
>Dose mata onaji yumette wakatteru otra vez tengo el mismo sueño y ya sé cómo acabará_

Entonces sus padres lo llamaron a cenar. Bajo con su celular en el bolsillo. Cenaba lentamente, cuando escuchó unos golpes que venían de arriba, de su cuarto, como si alguien estuviera lanzando piedritas a su ventana. Se asomó a la puerta.

¡Kenny! ¡Imposible! ¡Era Kenny!

Butters lo miró asombrado. Kenny jadeaba como si hubiera corrido para ir a verlo, de su boca salía vaporcito. Kenny se acercó y le tomó las manos.

-Butters, por favor perdóname- pidió Kenny. Butters se sonrojó.

-¡No quiero perdonarte!- respondió Butters en un ataque de dignidad. Kenny parpadeó varias veces confundido.

Un golpe. Butters se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño. Su estómago le dolía un poco.

-¿Habrá sido la cena un sueño también?- se preguntó volviendo a acostarse en su cama. Miró hacia el techo. Había tenido ese sueño repetidas veces, y siempre terminaba de igual forma: Kenny lo llevaba 'como en un sueño' a una cálida habitación y…

Tomó su celular… ninguna llamada perdida.

_Moshi kirai ni natta no nara/ si llegaras a odiarme  
>Nani ga ikenakatta n darou por lo menos dime qué fue lo que no te gustó de mí._

_Tatoeb…a umaku shabere nai kara?/ __Por ejemplo… ¿Es porque hablando soy aburrido?  
>Ochitsuki ga nai kara? ¿O porque soy muy nervioso?  
>Tamani yuchi ga warui kara? ¿O porque a veces digo cosas malas?  
>Yakimochi yaku kara? ¿O quizás fueron mis celos?  
>Kodomoppoi kara? ¿Por qué soy infantil?  
>Shincho ga hikui kara? ¿Por qué soy bajito?  
>Nice body ja nai kara? ¿Por qué no tengo buen cuerpo?  
>Kami no iro ga yankee haitteru kara? ¿O porque el color de mi cabello es rubio?  
>A wakatta boso heki ga aru kara? Ah, entiedo ¿Es porque pierdo el control rápidamente?_

_Ne… naosu yo/ Oye… cambiaré  
>Naosu kara saa te prometo que puedo cambiar_

Tal vez era correcto. Tal vez Kenny si lo había olvidado. Y tal vez sería mejor para él olvidar también a Kenny.

Tal vez…

Cubrió su rostro con las manos. Tenía que llorar. Se sentía demasiado triste como para suprimirlo. Pero entonces… su celular comenzó a timbrar. Sorprendido lo cogió.

-K-Kenny- balbuceó antes de oprimir 'descolgar' -¿Hola?

-Butters… ¡Hola!- saludó alegremente Kenny al otro lado de la línea. Los ojos de Butters se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

_¡FIN!_

_¡JAJAJA! Tendrán que imaginar el resto._

_Inner Ken: ¡Yo sé lo que sigue! ¡Yo sé…! (*es amordazada por Kenny*)_

_Si, tu sabes… pero nadie más… A menos claro que vean los videos (con subtítulos obviamente) mmm… o que se inventen su propio final… em, es todo._

_Mañana el Creek._

_Se cuidan._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Gah! Soy una distraída._

_Me había olvidado de subir este cap. Lo pero era que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace uuuuuffff…_

_En fin, aquí está. Un Creek, pare cerrar con broche de oro. _

_La canción es de Rin: Kami Hikouki._

_SP no me pertenece y Vocaloid tampoco._

_**KAMI HOKOUKI**_

Aru jidai aru basho/ en cierta época, en cierto lugar

Mazara nai kono sekai de/ en mundos separados

Futari no tsutanai sekai tsunagu/ dos desgraciados mundos separados

Hitotsu no kami hikooki/ por un avión de papel.

Tweek corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para que nadie lo viera.

Llegó a la salida del hospital y salió por una ventana baja que había en un costado. Pasó entre unos matorrales y corrió de nuevo por el prado, corrió casi setenta metros, para encontrarse por fin con la gran malla de alambre de púas. Miró la malla con rencor.

Mai nichi byooin wo nukedasu/ todos los días me escapaba del hospital

Papa no shigotoba de/ e iba al lugar donde trabajaba papá

Kimi ni au noga watashi no Subete de/ verte era todo para mi

Kimi no tegami wo yomuto kokoro ga/ cuando leía tus cartas mi corazón

Atataku nara/ se ponía cálido.

Entonces, del otro lado se pudo ver una figura que corría hacia él.

-¡Hola Tweek!- saludó Craig fatigado al llegar junto a la malla.

-¡C-Craig!- dijo Tweek emocionado.

-Perdóname por llegar tarde- se disculpó el pelinegro –no es fácil escapar de esos guardias.

-N-no te preocupes- dijo Tweek y sacó de su bolsillo una hojita de papel, comenzó a doblarla haciendo un avioncito de papel.

Craig sacó de su bolsillo otra hoja e hizo lo mismo. Entonces ambos muchachos lanzaron su avioncito de papel por encima de la cerca.

A Tweek le llegó el avión directamente a sus manos. Lo deshizo rápidamente y leyó el contenido de la carta.

-¡Hey, no! Espera, se supone que no lo debes leerla en frente mío- dijo Craig sonrojándose.

Tweek no le hizo caso y terminó de leer la carta. Craig estaba rojísimo cuando Tweek levantó la mirada, pero su sonrojo desapareció cuando observó que Tweek estaba llorando.

-¡Tweek! ¿Qué mierd…? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Craig preocupado.

Tweek dio dos pasos rápidos y tomó con fuerza la malla de alambre de púas.

-¡NO TWEEK! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- le gritó Craig asustado yendo hacia Tweek y tratando de soltar sus manos del alambre.

-Quiero… quiero estar contigo C-Craig- sollozó Tweek sin soltarse aún.

-Yo también Tweek- susurró Craig acercando su rostro más.

Tweek acercó sus labios y Craig hizo lo mismo. Pero se detuvieron ante la imposibilidad de acercarse más.

-Lo siento- susurró Craig.

Hoho wo someta kore ga koi nanoka/ me preguntaba si lo que tenía mis mejillas sería amor

Dakedo/ entonces

Papa wa iu/ Papá dijo,

Kowai kao/ con una aterradora cara:

Anoko niwa/ no veas más

Aacha dame/ a ese muchacho

Watashi niwa wakara Nakatta/ ¿Cómo lo voy a entender?

Tweek estaba en su cuarto de hospital de nuevo. Releyendo con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad algunas de las cartas de Craig. Las guardaba dentro de su almohada. Estaba seguro que su padre no vería con buenos ojos el que él tuviera esa especie de romance con un chico de la correccional.

Estaba perdido en la simple pero hermosa redacción de Craig. Cuando su padre apareció de la nada y le rapó bruscamente las cartas a Tweek. Después, con el ceño fruncido, dijo:

-¡Tweek, te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese chico!

Tweek quedó boquiabierto… no podía entenderlo.

Anata ga iru nara soredake de/ Solo con que existas tú

Ikiteru imi ga aru/ ya tengo una razón para vivir

Hikari no sasanai kono heya de/ en este cuarto donde no entra la luz

Mirai wa kagayaite itayo/ brillaba el futuro.

Esa noche Tweek tuvo una recaída, y mantuvo a todo el personal encargado de ese piso alterado toda la noche.

Hinihini fureru kuda no kazuto/ cada día iba aumentando el número de tubos

Tooku naru mimi/ escuchaba cada vez menos

Aruku nomo kanari kitsuku natta kana/ caminar comenzaba a hacerse muy difícil

Mou koko kara ikite darenai nara/ si ya no podré volver a salir vivo de aquí…

Pasaron los días. Tweek no se sentía nada bien. El constante pitido de los aparatos en su cuarto lo desesperaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que Craig estaría allí, al lado de la malla de púas, esperándolo, con otro avión de papel en sus manos.

No podía caminar, menos correr. Hasta respirar era un martirio.

Se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado.

Saigo anata ni/ como no quiero que te preocupes

Shinpai dakewa kaketaku nai kara/ por última vez voy a

Hashiru/ correr

Sayonara no omoi nosete/ poniendo mis sentimientos de despedida en él…

Tweek inspiró profundamente y con un dolor punzante en su pulmón izquierdo, logró colocarse de lado para alcanzar su mesa de noche y tomar una hoja de papel y un rotulador.

Debía despedirse de Craig. Pero no quería que él sufriera. Simplemente le diría que lo transferirían a otro hospital, o que se iría, a cualquier parte. Y que ya no se podrían volver a ver.

Debía hacerlo ahora, le quedaban pocos días de vida.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró levantarse. Decidió volver a ver a Craig… por última vez.

Kawa saseru kami hikooki/ entonces te envié un avión de papel

Namida WA moo misere nai/ ya no voy a mostrarte más lágrimas

Ahí estaba, fiel como siempre.

Tweek sintió que su fuerza de voluntad inicial comenzaba a flaquear. Craig estaba allí, sonriente, sin saber lo que contenía la siguiente carta.

-¡Tweek!- exclamó visiblemente alegre -¡Oh, Tweek! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-H-hola Cra-Craig- saludó Tweek con una muy forzada sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto delgado- observó Craig notándose preocupado.

-E-estoy bien- mintió entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Craig a través de la malla –Te traje a-algo- dijo mostrando el avioncito. Craig sonrió.

Ambos dieron algunos pasos atrás y Tweek lazó con dificultad su avioncito por sobre la malla, el avioncito pasó milagrosamente.

Craig lo atajó y lo abrió en ese mismo instante, estaba ansioso por leer.

Tweek bajó la mirada mientras Craig leía. Entonces la sonrisa de Craig desapareció y levantó la mirada hacia Tweek.

-E-este es el a-adiós- dijo penosamente. Craig titubeó unos instantes.

-¡NO!- gritó sujetando la malla como Tweek lo había hecho la última vez que se vieron, lastimándose.

Matsu yo! Itsu mademo maateru yo!/ ¡Te esperaré! ¡Te esperaré para siempre!

Kimi ga kuru sonohi made/ si guardo cuidadosamente tus cartas y no las pierdo

Tegami wo daijini nakusazu ni itara/ hasta el día en que regreses

Mata aemasu yone?/ volveré a verte ¿verdad?

Cerca de la media noche Tweek despertó agitado, uno de tantos aparatos hacía un ruido anormal. Veía a su padre y al equipo médico correr de un lado a otro, pero todo lo veía borroso y como en cámara lenta, sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho y perdió el conocimiento.

Are kara iku tsuki/ desde entonces pasaron varios meses

Moo karada WA ugoka nai/ mi cuerpo ya no se mueve

Omukae WA mousugu kuruno kana/ pronto vendrán a buscarme

Ano toki no wakare giwa ni/ quisiera no haberme hecho la fuerte.

-Craig…- susurró Tweek en la oscuridad de su cuarto, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Tsuyogara nakereba yokatta/ aquella vez al despedirnos

Moo oso sugita/ ya es demasiado tarde

Ima do dokoka de warau anata ni…/ tu, que todavía sonríes, en alguna parte

Itai, itai, itai, itai!/ quiero verte, quiero verte ¡Quiero verte!

Una serie de imágenes se presentaron frente a sus ojos. Recordó aquella vez que vio por primera vez a Craig, y cuando decidieron lo de los avioncitos de papel. Recordó esos bellos ojos grises, grandes y brillantes. Su típica seña con el dedo, la cual ya no tomaba como una ofensa…

Hikari no atara nai hana wa tada/ las flores que no reciben luz

Kareteku nowo matsu sadame/ están destinadas a esperar y marchitarse

Anata no kureta tegami dake ga/ solo tus cartas

Watashi hikari wo kuretan desu/ me entregaban la luz que tanto necesitaba.

Sin Craig ya nada era lo mismo. No tenía ahora motivos para luchar.

Moo kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo/ aunque esté débil, las guardo todas

Heya ni hibiku mukisitsu na oto/ tengo que volver, rápido

Onegai moshi korega saigo nara/ si yo mero

Ikasete anata no moto e…/ tu resiste, por favor…

Ya era el momento, no tenía sentido. Se rindió… cero los ojos, sintiendo que hasta eso le costaba trabajo.

Iba a morir sin volver a ver a Craig, sin leer de nuevo sus cartas. Aunque no podía ver más, las tenía todas grabadas en su mente.

El aparato que mostraba su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a mostrar picos irregulares.

Entonces sintió que alguien depositaba algo en su mano. Una hoja de papel. Una carta de Craig. Tweek sonrió.

El aparato mostró una línea recta y sonó un último y prolongado 'Piiiiiiiiiip…'

Rin: Anata ga ita kara zutto watashi tachi wa/ Rin: nos vemos mañana

Len: kimi ga ita kara zutto boku tachi wa/ Len: en el mismo lugar

En un extraño y luminoso lugar:

-¿Craig?

-Hola… Tweek…

_¡Tachán!_

_Y este es el fin._

_Ya sé, quedó un fiasco, pero en fin…_

_Perdón… de nuevo, por la demora._

_Y si quieren entenderlo bien vean el video, junto con el de Len, que se llama 'Prisionero'_

_Y perdón por la mala traducción, mi hermano no está viviendo ahora conmigo y tuve que guiarme de varios videos._

_Y… pues, dejen reviews._


End file.
